


Drizzle

by schlatte



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (because of the January 10th thing coming up that i won't spoil in tags !!), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost!Friend, ghostbur and friend are happy though :), ghostbur is really excitable and happy the whole time, ghostbur kiiind of says goodbye to phil, hc that friend is tiny, just a little, not a lot of angst though!!, other characters mentioned but not really here enough to tag, phil feels bad about killing friend, small phil redemption after January 6th??, vibey, wilbur is ghostbur !, yes he is dead but thats okay :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlatte/pseuds/schlatte
Summary: Ghostbur joins Philza on a small walk and brings Friend along!-friend is a ghost now and rlly tiny and ghostbur rlly loves him and he wears him as a hat at one point which was the original idea i had for this i love this yesssssgift for my own epic friend except he's not a cool sheep like friend is smh
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayist/gifts).



> heyyyy long time no see.... im alive i guess, have some nice ghostbur and phil (and friend) :] 
> 
> ALSO I LISTENED TO THIS THE *ENTIRE* TIME I WROTE THIS, PLS ITS SO VIBEY the title came from one of the songs in this vid, too!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zd44dgITV_Y

"Phil!" Ghostbur calls, floating after Philza as he walked through the snow.

Philza turned his head, looking back at the ghost, "Yeah?"

"Where are you going, Phil? Can I follow you?"

"I'm heading towards the portal, of course you can come." Philza smiles, watching the ghost of Friend follow behind the ghost of his own son, both of whom he killed.

Ghostbur gasps as if he didn't expect that answer, "Did you hear that, Friend? We're going on an adventure!!" he caught up easily to Philza's slow pace.

Philza looks in front of himself again, unable to rid the smile from his face at Ghostbur's excitement over the dull "adventure" he was tagging along for.

They walked in silence for a while, besides Ghostbur laughing about whatever Friend was doing. The sun was high in the cloudy sky, and in the right angles Phil could see sunlight shoot through the two happy ghosts as they followed him around, making them glow.

He thought about how barren this place was- I mean, it _is_ a snowy tundra, it's not meant to have a lot. Perhaps he'd come along and plant more trees around the area so there's more to look at on the journey to the portal that was made so often; Techno had chopped most of the trees in this area down with the help of Ranboo and Tommy some time ago, and it looked plain and empty. Phil refused to let his home be plain and empty.

"Phil! Phil!" Ghostbur laughs, "Look at my cool new hat, Phil!" on top of his head he carefully held Friend, even though falling wouldn't do anything to him.

"Oh my-" Philza can't help but laugh a little, "That's quite the look."

Friend bleats, trying to wiggle out of Ghostbur's hold, "Hey, stop that you silly sheep! That hurts!" Ghostbur scolds with a smile, wrangling the sheep off his head to instead hold him against his chest.

"You've been having a lot of fun with Friend, haven't you?" Philza remarks, watching the two.

"Yes! I have! I like him better dead, I can pet him all the time now and he _can't_ refuse!"

A pang of guilt shot through Philza over the lighthearted comment, "Ah... I see." He wasn't really sure what to say, "...You're welcome?" he chuckles nervously.

"Friend is so soft!" Ghostbur's face was hidden behind the sheep, Friend's wool muffling his voice, "I love him so much, Phil! Look at his little face! He's so _silly!_ "

"I think he looks pretty annoyed with you, actually."

"What?" Ghostbur gasps, spinning Friend around so they were face to face, "He would _never!_ "

Philza laughs again, but it was less awkward than last time. How could Ghostbur scream at him about Friend and L'Manberg only a few days ago and already be over it? He'd never truly understand Ghostbur, but he was grateful he seemed to have forgiven him to some extent. Realizing this lifted a small weight off his chest.

"Looks like he's givin you the stink eye." Phil adds playfully.

Ghostbur huffs, dropping Friend knowing fully well he'd float safely down, "I see how it is, Friend. No more hat rides for you!" he tries to pretend he's upset, but he was clearly still smiling.

Philza looks up at the darkening sky, tilting his hat to block what little of the suns rays that managed to pass through the clouds from blinding him, "I think it's going to storm soon. Like, _really_ soon." He says in a tone of warning. Snow wasn't as bad as rain was to ghosts, but it could still harm them.

"It's okay, Phil! We're too far for Friend and I to go back, but I _know_ you'll protect us!" Ghostbur says with a smile in his eyes as he met Philza's gaze.

He didn't know why Ghostbur was acting so warm and welcoming towards him, Philza personally thought he deserved to be hated for what he did, even though he stood by it regardless. Philza returns the smile, happiness festering inside him. Maybe he wasn't as terrible as he thought he was.

"Of course I will."

Friend floated ahead of them, excited about a tuft of grass peeking up through the snow, "Friend! You know ghosts can't eat!" Ghostbur says as he floats ahead to catch up with his friend. He floated a circle around the little sheep as he waited for Philza to catch up, "You just haven't been a ghost for long enough to understand. You'll get it some day!"

A stray snowflake falls, slowly phasing through Friend's snout. Friend snuffles, wrinkling his nose as he backs away from the grass if it had been the grass's fault. 

Ghostbur gasps, looking up in awe towards where the sun was struggling to break through the clouds. An open mouthed grin from ear to ear quickly settled on his face, "Look, Phil! Look!" he points towards the sun, "Look at how pretty the snow is!"

Phil stops beside the two ghosts, looking where his son was pointing. The storm was coming up from behind them, more snowflakes behind than were currently floating down around them. The sun broke through the clouds in noticeable rays, and the snow that drifted into the sunlight's path shimmered like gold, "It's just another perk of living way out here, huh?" Philza comments, turning back to the ghosts with a smile.

"It's like... It's like the world is saying it's all gonna be okay, you know?" Ghostbur says, his big grin fading to a small smile, "And no matter how we get there, it'll all be fine!"

"Oh quit it with being philosophical, come on! We've got a portal to get to!" Phil says with a laugh. He arches one of his wings up and over Ghostbur's head to block the snowflakes from landing on him, "Carry your friend so he doesn't start melting, too!"

"Yes! We can't forget about Friend!" Ghostbur pulls Friend against his chest in a happy embrace, "We're going to the Nether, Friend! Aren't you excited?" they continued walking at the same leisurely pace, the snow falling heavier around them the further they went, but like Ghostbur had said, Phil would protect he and Friend, "So what are you going to the Nether for?"

"It's meant to be a surprise, but I suppose you wouldn't remember whether I told you or not, huh? Wilbur won't have any of his stuff once he's hopefully back, I want to have some spare netherite ready for him so he's not so far behind." It always felt strange talking about Wilbur to Ghostbur like they were different people, but he supposed they were.

"Alivebur would like that present!" Ghostbur says, "And I know this because I think I'd like that present if I could actually use it properly. I don't think Alivebur and I are much different, we just have different memories!"

"You're still Wilbur." Philza says, "You just have... different names for the set of memories you have? I guess? That's an odd way of putting it, but I suppose it works."

Ghostbur happily agrees, "Yeah, that's what I'm saying!!" he hugs Friend subconsciously tighter, "I'll really miss you when I'm gone, and I think Alivebur has missed you this whole time, too. But don't be sad about me, because I'm still Wilbur either way!" you could hear the smile in his voice without needing to look over at him.

"You... don't need to say all that. You're making it sound like we're be saying goodbye forever. You'll come back eventually, yeah? You're a ghost once, then you can be a ghost twice if bringing you back to life works."

"I... You're right Phil! But hopefully Alivebur won't die again so you shouldn't be seeing Ghostbur anytime soon after this!" Friend bleats, interrupting him, "Sorry, am I bothering you?" Ghostbur says to friend, scratching under the sheep's chin, "You really don't need to be so _rude_ , Friend!"

For the rest of the trip to the portal, Phil quietly listens to Ghostbur bickering with his sheepy friend as if Friend could respond. It was nice to listen to after all of the chaos going on lately.

**Author's Note:**

> i plan on posting more stuff about the dream smp, so stick around if ur interested i guess :]  
> i'm 100% doing something with ranboo and technodad so if that's your jam HELLOOO you found the right place inadvertently !


End file.
